A Father's Day for the Books
by Unknowndiva
Summary: Donald was a man for business, Chase was a small boy with a dream to be loved. This Father's Day doesn't go quite as planned, but can they work it out in the end?


**Here's just a random one-shot for you guys! I hope you like it. Baby Chasey is back :) Review!**

A little boy with big hazel eyes and ruffled brown hair came trudging down the sidewalk on a wet day. A huge backpack was loaded on his back, making his feet stumble over each other every few feet from the heavy weight that made him slouch over. He wore a huge grin, minus a front tooth, on his face, not for the 100% test paper he had stored in his bag, but for the small box he held in his hands.

Chase ran into the house, throwing his backpack across the couch while papers burst out the small part he forgot to zip up, and went to the elevator leaving a trail of mud footprints on the freshly waxed floor. He reached on his tippy toes and pressed the unlabeled red button on the elevator's panel. The grin never left his face on his way there, not even as he fell on his tush by the force of the elevator's drop. Little Chasey was on a mission for one person, and no one can stop this little mission leader when he was on a mission.

When the doors opened, Chase bolted out the doors and ran over to the cyber desk where his dad was working. Slowly climbing up on a metallic stool, the boy throws the little box on top of the desk while grabbing the top of the desk to pull himself up.

Unknowingly, his tiny hands pushed off several stacks of papers in the process. Finally getting up, the boy sighs contently then looks up at his father. Before his eyes even look up to his father's face, he notices the big mess of papers all over the floor and some still flying off the sides of the desk. _'Did I do that?'_

Eyes slowly traveling up, he flinched violently when he see's the apple red face of his father. His contorted face sent shivers down his body, and the imaginary steam, the boy's imaginative mind created, coming out his dad's ears made thin layer of nervous sweat appear on his face.

"CHASE!" Mr. Davenport screeched through clenched teeth.

"Sorry dad," Chase whimpered.

"What did I say about calling me dad? I'm not your dad. You call me Mr. Davenport!" The man reprimanded frustratedly. But he knew no matter how many times they told them this, they wouldn't stop. He hates it. He didn't want to get attached to the kids, they were his brother's after all, meaning they were not his responsibility.

"Sorry ," Chase sighed. Chase knew that Mr. Davenport would say that, but it doesn't make it any easier. He viewed the man as a father-figure, since he was so young he didn't really remember anything before meeting Mr. Davenport. But he longed for parents. He just wanted to feel loved. With two older siblings, he didn't really get to much love from them, he was like the little runt, or at least they treated him that way. I mean, being way too small for his age and being unnaturally smart isn't really something kids would consider 'cool'.

"Look what a mess you did Chase! I spent nearly 4 hours getting all my blueprints in order and look what you did! And then you left mud all over the lab! I can't even think what upstairs probably looks like!" Mr. Davenport vented.

"I sowwy dad but wook I's got yew-" Chase smiled lifting up the box to the tech module's face.

"NO!" Mr. Davenport yelled, slapping the box out the boy's hands, fed up with him. First he destroys all his work and makes a huge mess then doesn't even care, AND calls him dad AGAIN?! "I AM NOT YOUR DAD AND WILL NEVER BE YOUR DAD! YOU DONT HAVE A DAD OR A MOM! YOU DONT HAVE PARENTS AND NEVER WILL, SO STOP CALLING ME DAD! STOP MESSING UP MY WORK, STOP MAKING A MESS, AND LEAVE ME ALONE! NOW GET UPSTAIRS AND DONT COME BACK DOWN!" Donald shouts in the boy's face, making Chase stumble back and fall of the chair. At the end of the rant, Chase has tears in his eyes and he frantically scoots back toward the elevator.

Tears freely flowing down his face, Chase runs upstairs and through the door. He runs halfway down the block before he stops. He has no where to go. No one in this world wants him. He wished he could just leave the face of the earth, maybe that would make people happy, especially Mr. Davenport. Chase thought about going back home...no, never. He was just an unwanted, unlovable burden, at least that's what the bullies tell him, and Mr. Davenport doesn't deserve to have him on his shoulders, Chase was just a set back. Chase decided to keep walking.

Looking over at the other side of the road, Chase saw a small corner store. He runs across the street. _'Maybe I can get a job...I can make money for da- Mr. Davenport then maybe he'll want me'_ were Chase's last thoughts before a car came speeding down the street and crashed into the small boy.

"Hello, is this Donald Davenport, father of Chase Davenport?" A person said on the other end of the phone.

"Uhhh sure, what did he do now?" Donald sighs.

"Well my name is Susan, I am a pediatric nurse at Mission Creek hospital. Your son was in a very severe car accident about an hour ago."

Donald almost drops the phone. "WHAT! How- when- what! I'm on my way!"

"Ok, he keeps asking for you. He's in the children's ward which is on the third floor, and he is in room 1015," the nurse informs.

"Third floor, 1015, and your name's Susan. Ok thanks, I'll be there in 10 minutes," Donald throws the phone down and runs to Adam and Bree.

"Adam, Bree, let's go!" Davenport calls from downstairs while throwing on his shoes.

"Where are we going?" The two kids run down the stairs.

"I'm going to bring you to Caitlyn's house for a bit."

"Yay!" Bree screeches.

"What! I hate girls!" Adam pouts.

"Too bad, it's an emergency." Donald starts driving.

"What's an emm-eran-cieses?" They both ask.

"Nothing, nothing, just here, come on." Donald ushers them into Caitlyn's house after telling the situation to her mom. "Be good."

"I'm looking for Susan, I was told my son was here in room 1015," Donald asks a blond-haired nurse sitting at the desk.

"Yes I'm Susan, the doctor was waiting for you," the nurse says, walking over to a man in a white coat who was looking at files.

"Doctor this is Mr. Davenport," Susan introduces before running off somewhere.

"Hello Mr. Davenport, I am your son's Doctor," the guy shakes his hand.

"Hi, is Chase ok? What happened?" Donald says frantically.

"Well about an hour and a half ago, Chase was walking across the street, and the driver, who was not paying attention, crashed into him. The driver drove off, but some people watching called the police. They just left after making sure Chase was alright. Chase has a broken arm, a concussion, and lots of bruises. Luckily the car wasn't going very fast, but Chase is pretty small so he did do some damage. But Chase will make a full recovery.

"Ok thank you," Donald nods shaking his hand again before walking into Chase's room.

"Chase?" Donald sticks his head in the room.

He hears crying.

Walking in fully, Donald approaches the bed. The sight almost made him cry. Chase looked so tiny in the huge bed he occupied, especially with the machines around him. There was a tube in his nose, which was taped to his cheek leading to a machine, and there was an IV on his wrist. His head was wrapped up with specks of hair sticking out the bandages. He was very pale and his left arm was in a thick blue cast. His eyes were squeezed tight with tears that showered his face.

"Aww, Chase, don't cry." Donald kneels next to his bed.

"I want my daddy," Chase whispers, his voice raspy, his eyes still closed.

"Daddy's here Chasey, daddy's here." Donald smiles.

"Daddy?" Chase opens his eyes, a yawn escaping his mouth.

"I guess it's someone's bedtime," Donald whispers kissing Chase's cheek after.

(A few days later)

"Ok Chase, just stand in here like a good little bionic and we'll get you all fixed up and ready to go," Donald smiles at the boy who stepped in the capsule.

"Yes Misters Dav-port," Chase sighed.

Bing, Bing, Bing- And it was done.

"Great! Now enemy grenade!" Donald throws a small ball.

Chase automatically reacts and flips into his force field which destroys the ball.

"Yes! And we're back baby!" Donald cheers.

Chase just sighs.

"Chase what's wrong?" Donald asks alarmed.

"It's noffing," Chase shrugs, playing with a loose string on his shirt.

"Ok Chasey, come here," Donald says, sitting on a chair and patting his lap.

Chase silently sits on his fathers legs while looking away.

"Now tell me whats wrong."

Chase just looks away.

"Chasey," Donald sings.

Donald sighs as he doesn't get a response from the boy. With a smirk on his face, he starts violently tickling Chase which makes the boy laugh and beg for mercy.

"Now will you tell me Chasey?" Donald smiles.

"It's just," Chase sighs finding the floor very interesting, "Sometimes I feel wike yew don't wuv me. Wike yew onwy wike me for my bionics. It it makes me feew sad," he finishes with a small pout at the end.

"Chasey, I know I've been kind of hard on you, but you have to understand that...I've never had kids before...and...to be honest, I've never planned on having kids either," Donald fumbles for words. "But I'm really trying. When the hospital called me Chasey...I don't know what happened. A piece of me broke. I...I love you Chasey," Donald smiles.

"I wuv yew too Daddy," Chase smiles and wraps his small hands around his fathers neck as Donald pulls the small boy close. "Oh wait daddy!" Chase jumps down from his fathers lap and runs around the lab.

After looking around, Chase dejectedly walks back to a smirking Donald.

"Looking for this?" Donald smiles, pulls a box from behind him.

"Yes!" Chase's face lights up. "Open! Open!" Chase jumps clapping his hands.

"Ok ok!" Donald chuckles as he rips open the box.

"Happy Faders Day Daddy!" Chase shouts after reaching in the box and holding up a card and a picture frame.

"Oh Chasey! Where did you get this photo?" Donald asks surprised while rubbing his thumb softly over the glassy photo.

"I got it from my memory drive and I sent it to my usb then printed it on the computer!" Chasey says proudly.

"My smart boy." Donald ruffles his hair.

"Let me wead dee card to yew daddy!"

"Ok, go ahead Chasey."

"I wuv my daddy cuz he's smart and useses mes as a calc-later.

I wuv mes daddy cuz he's wets mes be mission weader!

I wuv mes daddy cuz he watch Printing Pwess doc-ment-ies on da tele wiff me.

I wuv mes daddy cuz he tells Adee tews not pway 'Bionic Brwoder Toss' wiff mes.

I wuv my daddy cuz he's dee most awesome daddy in da whole world!" Chase reads.

"I love you so much Chasey," Donald smiles with tears in his eyes.

 **The End**

Translation ****of Chase's Card:

 _"I love my daddy because he's smart and uses me as a calculator._

 __ _I love my daddy because he lets me be mission leader._

 __ _I love my daddy because we watches Printing Press documentaries with me._

 __ _I love my daddy because he tells Adam to not play 'Bionic Brother Toss' with me._

 __ _I love my daddy because he's the most awesome daddy in the world."_

 **Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked this one-shot! Review and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
